


It All Started In the Kitchen...

by thewritingcorgi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, cooking fun!, corn starch is everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingcorgi/pseuds/thewritingcorgi
Summary: done for a FFXValentines Exchange! You and Iggy decide to cook dessert together, but you've gotten the kitchen (and yourself, ha!) covered in the process. ;D





	It All Started In the Kitchen...

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3! I had a blast writing this! <3 Enjoy!

Cooking with your special someone on Valentine’s Day seemed like a lot of fun! Togetherness, companionship… plus, your special someone had a particular talent for cooking, so all in all it seemed like a fantastic idea.

 _Seemed_. Dinner went off without a hitch, but the dessert…

Corn starch was everywhere. On the table, on the dog, on you, on Ignis… maybe making mochi was a bit more adventurous than you previously thought; but, you had wanted to make something  _different_. Sure, everyone made cakes and cookies with your love, and while that was all well and good you were feeling _adventurous_! French macarons had been your first idea, but upon reading the recipe you’d decided that maybe that was a bit too adventurous. Thus, macarons were scratched from the menu and replaced with mochi. The recipe had seemed easy enough – rice flour, water, sugar… The rice flour was a bit hard to find, but after that you’d figured it would be smooth sailing.

That is, until it came time to form the mochi. 

The instructions called for liberal use of the corn starch – it was key in getting the mochi to stop sticking to itself (and  _oh_ , getting that mess out of the pot was another story in and of itself; you were pretty sure you’d created some sort of super sticky glue and that said pot was doomed to a life of residue). And liberally it was used.

Seriously, it was just as bad as glitter. Ignis had tried to warn you, that maybe you’d been a bit too heavy handed with the starch box, but you were determined to follow the recipe to the T – even if it meant the unholy mess currently laid in front of you.

You’d be  _dammned_ if that mochi was going to stick to itself, you’d made absolutely sure of that.

So, you were currently engulfed in making little balls of sugary goodness, your mind deciding to have, well, a  _mind_ of itself, externally focused on the task at hand. You’d made somewhere in the ballpark of 20 spheres, and that was only HALF the recipe. Time passed, and you were so engrossed in the task at had that you didn’t hear Ignis speaking to you. It wasn’t until you felt a hand on your shoulder that you blinked, following lithe muscles to the dapper man beside you.

“My love, I do believe you’ve rolled the last of the treats, unless you’d particularly like to continue playing with the corn starch?” He inquired with a raised brow, evidence of a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. You…. Somehow.. didn’t realize that you’d reached the end of the recipe and the last couple “mochis” you’d rolled were entirely made up of cornstarch, nothing else.

Hmm, perhaps you did use too much…

Gently, you patted down the last corn starch mochi you’d made, a nervous chuckle escaping your lips as a hand flew to your neck, rubbing it softly… and subsequently getting powder all over your nape and the shoulder of your shirt. “Guess I spaced out a bit, Iggy, my bad.” Ignis just chuckled, his hand covering his mouth politely in an attempt to cover his chuckle.

However, you were not so easily fooled!

“Iggy… I can  _hear_ you giggling; hiding your mouth isn’t going to do anything.” Grinning, you put your hands on your hips. You and Ignis had been dating for quite a while now; your mannerisms were not lost on each other. “Come now, surely you don’t mean me?” His hand had moved from his mouth, dropping down to brush the corn starch off your shoulder. You followed his line of movement, looking down to the huge powder puddle on your black shirt. Heck, you were going to have to do laundry.

“Ah, my love, you finally noticed. My kitchen is a mess, and your clothing is no exception. I do hope you’re going to clean all…  _this_ , up, hmm?” Ignis’ hand gesticulated vaguely to the apparent winter starchland that littered the kitchen counter, your shirt…

But not his.

You were gonna fix that.

You grinned, just shrugging. “I dunno, Ig, I was thinking about just leaving it… I mean, not everything is dirty.” To this, he quirked another eyebrow. Was it the same one? Was it a different one? Could… people even move their eyebrows independently of each other? Well… if anyone could do it, it would be Ignis.

“Dearest, certainly you weren’t going to —!” Your boyfriend stopped mid sentence when he was hit with a puff of corn starch, absolutely dumbfounded at this recent turn of events. Now, with the addition of his shirt  _and_ pants, he was no longer the cleanest thing in the house. You laughed, your deviant hand covered with corn starch, mentally seeing the gears grind in his head. Oh, he was going to get you back, alright, of this you were absolutely sure.

However, what you didn’t expect was for him to hoist you up - fireman’s carry - over his shoulder and march directly towards your shared shower. Strangely, he hadn’t said a word. You faltered, just a bit, wondering if you’d made the man really and truly mad. Ignis had quite a long fuse, quite used to dealing with any sort of shenanigans the others would bring him in to; you couldn’t possibly have reached his point of no return, could you?

Just as you were running through various scenarios in your head of ways this could play out, your tall captor set you down gently onto the tile floor, hands on his hips as he spoke to you.

“Really now, you’ve made quite a mess tonight and have told me you have no intentions on fixing such. So,” he trailed off as he leaned closer to your face, a wicked smile displaying on his own, “I guess I’ll have to do the cleaning… starting with the mess you’ve made  _here_.”

Oh, that man’s voice made you downright weak in the knees!

It was a relief to know he wasn’t mad.

Grinning, you ran your hand through your hair, deciding to tease him a bit more. “Oh, Iggy darling, if you wanted me to shower with you, you should have just asked!” You heard a breathy laugh from the man, and then felt a warm pair of lips upon yours. You ran your hands underneath his soiled shirt, untucking it from his pants until you felt soft skin underneath. Ignis waisted no time either, his own hands pulling you closer to his body as he deepened the kiss. Every time this man kissed you, you saw stars. He just… did things with his tongue that no one else was able to. Although, each time you mentioned to it, he just went red to his ear and admitted that he spent countless amounts of time trying to tie a cherry stem with his tongue. It wasn’t until later that you’d found out that Gladio had told him that if he could do the deed – tie the stem using only his tongue – that he would be the best kisser around.

You made a mental note to yourself to thank Gladio after that day.

Large hands found the hem of your shirt as Ignis pulled away from the kiss, just enough space to gently tug your dusted shirt off your head, tossing it to the side, leaving a trail of kisses down your body until he reached the pants you wore. You let out a loud chuckle as he unbuttoned and unzipped them them with one swift motion. He looked up at you, head tilted to the side in confusion, slightly hesitant. “It’s nothing, babe, it just amuses me how easily you’re able to do that.” You confessed, the amusement evident in your voice. Despite Ignis denying that he’d had an extensive amount of courtesans, you always secretly wondered how it was that he got your pants off in one try, or how he came to be so great at a multitude of other… sexual  _favors_.

Mumbling something incoherent, he slid your pants off, taking special care to lift your legs out of them slowly so you wouldn’t fall flat on the tile floor. In haste, it had happened before – you’d hit your head on the way down and that led to one of the most embarrassing emergency room stories he’d heard, nonetheless lived himself.

Fortunately, Ignis was more careful this time; your pants were discarded on top of your shirt, and the emergency room was avoided.

Although, that now left you in your skivvies and him still fully clothed.

“Hmm, dearest, you’re way too overdressed for this occasion… let me help you.” It was your turn to eye up the man, again running your hands over his clothes – unbuttoning the shirt he’d worn. Ignis let out a soft sigh when your hands finally got the last button undone, carefully shrugging the shirt off his shoulders and giving you the most glorious view of his broad, strong chest.

Oh, this never got old. No matter how many times you’d seen him shirtless, you always treasured the experience. He always caught you staring, but that was part of the fun — you wanted him to feel appreciated, and that, he definitely did.

Your hands trailed down to his dress pants, taking considerably more time fumbling with the clasp than he did, but you did the job, kissing back up his long legs to return his earlier teasing. Your kissing didn’t stop as you reached his chest, your hands sliding over taut muscles as his hands came to rest at your waist.

Ignis let out a soft groan as he pulled you closer to his body, breath ghosting over your ear as you felt him press against you, naked skin on naked, beautiful skin.

“I’ll clean the kitchen later, but my first priority is you, my love…  _all_ of you.” He pulled away with a breathy laugh to edge you towards the shower. Something told you that there’d be a little more…  _mess_ , per say, before the both of you finally got clean.

You’d never stepped in the shower so fast. A Valentine’s Day with a messy start, but a happy ending indeed.


End file.
